The Extra Special Guidebook
by blackraven88
Summary: When Amber is forced to go to Disney World with her family, she doesn't expect that it will be any fun at all for her since she hates Disney, and she also suspects that the trip was for her siblings. Instead of the boring vacation she was expecting, what she got was a magical guidebook full of adventures to help her capture the Disney magic that escaped her when she was a child.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I have DON'T SING TO STARS up on the site anymore. I just reread this and I like it better. Here is another story about a character adventuring into Disney and its many inspirations for stories.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

First of all, let me set something straight. I'm not one of those kids who was in love with Disney stuff as a little kid. I know, I know, I'm not like 99.99999999% of the population in this lovely country that is America, but my parents could never afford any of the Disney DVDs or anything. My friends all loved it, though. Whenever I went over for sleepovers all the way up through second grade, my friends would always watch Disney movies. I sort of just lived through them. To me, they were just some cheap entertainment. I failed to see the magic in it.

Anyway, now, I'm a freshman in high school, so you probably are thinking that Disney is a small memory in my distant past. If life went the way I wanted it to go, then it would be. However, I just happened to stumble upon the darn Guidebook, and that spun me around.

Okay, so it's the summer before high school starts, and I've just graduated from middle school. Yippee! However, a problem with being 14 years old is that you have to help the family with planning, drumroll please…FAMILY VACATIONS. Now, I think that family vacations can be one of two things: really awesome, or stupid as heck. The really awesome ones in my opinion are ones where we do something adventurous, like go to Delaware and try out white water rafting. We did that five years ago, when I was nine. Actually, that one was just me and my dad because Mom was very pregnant with the twins of terror. If white water rafting isn't fun, then nothing is.

However, the stupid trips are ones where we have to visit Grandma in Texas. I guess you really can't call that a vacation, now can you? Trips like that are kind of like something that you struggle through because it's a formality, or at least in my case it's like that anyway. Maybe not yours, though. You're lucky if you have nice grandparents that really care about you and aren't going crazy and don't wear sweaters in 80 degree weather and complain about the heat after all that when they should know that it's actually THEIR FAULT.

Okay, so back to the story.

My parents and I were leafing through brochures for places to go this summer. Of course, I HAD to pick up that damn Disney World brochure. Mom took a look at it, and decided, since I had two very young siblings (apparently, Mom thought because of my attitude that she screwed up parenting the first time, so she and Dad are "trying again". Honestly, I don't see what their problem is with me. So what if I have bright red hair streaks in my dark brown hair and that I never like to wear dresses or skirts? So what if I believe in girl power?) that Disney World was the perfect place to go.

So there I was, three days later in Disney World, the cheesiest place on planet Earth, with the Terror Twins wanting to go to this place, and THAT place, and OF COURSE Mom and Dad decide that today is the day for some time to themselves (cough cough Mom will be at the spa and Dad will be working in our hotel room on his computer cough cough), so that I have to take care of these dumb five year olds who take almost nothing I say seriously. I realized at that moment that it really sank into my brain how stupid those teen moms were. It sucked even being their older sister by years, and having to chaperone them.

"I wanna see Mickey's house," whined Dylan, the first Terror Twin. He had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Cute kid on the outside, monster on the inside.

"No, Dylan, I wanna see Cinderella's Castle," Helen whined. She was the second Terror Twin, though thankfully she and Dylan weren't identical. She looked like Mom, with her brown hair and green-hazel eyes. I was more like Mom also, with my dark hair and the same color eyes.

"All right, you two. We'll see both, just let me check this darn guidebook," I muttered, getting the cursed guidebook, thought I didn't know it at the time, out of my backpack.

"Okay," I murmured under my breath, scanning the pages for a map. Goddamn it where the hell was the damn map?

As I thought I found a map, I opened the book thinking that the map would show me which location was closer to us, Mickey's house or Cinderella's castle. When I opened it up, however, there was a blinding flash of light. I grabbed on to Dylan and Helen's tiny hands because if they were in the park alone, who knows what would happen? See, I DO care.

Anyway, we all disappeared.


	2. Meeting Walt

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I went to check on Dylan and Helen. They were both OK, but they were sleeping. Surprisingly, my little guidebook of Disney World had changed.

It was the same little guidebook, but the title had changed to _How To Navigate the Worlds Of Disney_ instead of _How To Navigate Disney World_. The author's name had also changed. The author of the guidebook I'd had with me at Disney World's name was Sid Eryenwalt. The name of the new author was Walt Disney. I knew that name even if I knew nothing about Disney. He was the man who had created the damn company and ruined my friends' lives when they were younger.

"I see that you don't like me," came a voice from my left side.

I then looked over to see a man who could've been any age from 30 to 50. He had a small moustache, no beard, and slicked back dark hair. He was wearing a suit.

"How am I supposed to hate you if I don't even know who you are?" was the first retort that came to mind.

"In this room I created, I can hear your thoughts. My name is Walt Disney."

Okay, then I stumbled back out of shock.

"I see you can't understand how this can possibly be real. Well, in Disney, things aren't necessarily based on reality. They're based on magic. I'm sure even you knew that."

I shake my head.

Walt mumbled, "Honestly, this girl…" Then he came back to me.

"Well, even if not all of you wants to be here, you are here, and that can only be because-"

"I picked up the wrong guidebook at the store," I interrupted.

"No, you didn't. The book chose you, not the other way around. You see, that guidebook is now priceless information about all the Worlds of Disney. It has the heroes, the villains, maps, helpful knowledge, and places that you shouldn't miss out on. It is still a guidebook, but it can only help you on your journey to find the Objects."

"What journey?" I demanded to know.

"The journey that you missed out on as a child. The Objects will bring you home every time you leave, so you must find them. Oh, and these two can't come with you," he said, gesturing at the twins, sleeping on the floor.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They're asleep because they're still going through the journey. Your friends, when they were younger, went through the journey. You never did, so you're starting in a few moments. I will send along a friend that is about your age. If he can't be a friend, you can let him be an ally."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

However, Walt didn't respond. He gave me this clever, all-knowing smile that also seemed kind. It made me trust him. Maybe that was a mistake. There was a flash of light, and the floor came out from under me. The last thing I saw was the image of my younger twin siblings, looking peaceful, asleep, and safe. I knew that they'd be okay with Walt.

After that last thought, my vision went dark, and I felt myself fall through empty space. I thought Walt had killed me.


End file.
